


Un’unica anima, un’unica influenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando si condivide l'anima, alle volte si condivide anche ben altro.★Fandom: One Piece.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 520.★ Prompt parole: 23. Soulmate!AU, quando A si ammala la stessa sorte tocca anche a B.





	Un’unica anima, un’unica influenza

Un’unica anima, un’unica influenza

 

La calda luce del sole si rifletteva sull’acqua dando vita a riflessi argentati, illuminava la nave e faceva risplendere la grande testa di leone sulla polena, alcuni raggi filtravano anche attraverso l’oblò illuminando il pavimento di legno della cabina.

Zoro avanzò lungo la gamba, stretto in una coperta blu e ne lasciò cadere una gemella, ma di colore rosa, sulle spalle di Rufy che vi si avvolse, starnutendo rumorosamente. Un rivolo di muco scendeva dal naso di Cappello di paglia, ondeggiando.

“Ho freddo” piagnucolò Rufy.

Zoro starnutì rumorosamente.

“Anche io e se tu non ti fossi tuffato a mare questo non sarebbe successo” biascicò. Recuperò dal tavolo due tazze, quella di Cappello di paglia era rosa e portava come decorazione una miniatura del suo copricapo, mentre l’altra era color mattone.

“E non saremmo costretti a bere queste schifezze di quel sopracciglio a ricciolo”. Rincarò la dose Zoro.

Rufy sporse il labbro inferiore, inspirò il muco, ma allo starnuto successivo questo scese ancora più in basso, assumendo un colorito verdastro.

“Non è colpa mia se non so nuotare e l’acqua è freddo. Inoltre potrebbe anche essere colpa tua che ti sei tuffato a prendermi” piagnucolò. Prese la tazza che lo spadaccino gli porgeva e vi soffiò, il fumo gl’investì il viso.

Zoro si sedette al suo fianco, incrociando le gambe, i suoi piedi erano coperti da pesanti calzettoni di lana, con una mano continuò a tenere la coperta, mentre con l’altra si portò la tazza alle labbra.

“Volete che mi prenda la colpa, Capitano?” chiese, con tono più serio.

Mugiwara corrugò la fronte, aggrottando le sopracciglia, la sua fronte bollente era coperta da delle disordinate ciocche more.

“No. Sono io ad essermi ammalato” ammise.

Zoro starnutì rumorosamente e i suoi tre orecchini d’oro ondeggiarono e tintinnarono, cozzando tra loro.

“ _Neh_ , Zoro…” sussurrò Rufy. Gonfiò le guance di gomma oltre il limite naturale e fece un profondo sospirò. “Ti dispiace essere Soulmate con me, vero? Insomma, mi caccio sempre nei guai e ogni volta che mi faccio male, lo faccio anche a te” gemette.

“Ho fatto anche io la mia dose di disastri, Capitano. Avete un grande squarcio sul petto a dimostrarlo e abbiamo quasi perso l’occhio entrambi” disse Zoro, nascondendo il viso dietro la tazza.

“Due cicatrici sul petto, quella a X è tutta mia. Però, dico sul serio. Io mi ammalo sempre e…” mormorò Rufy.

Zoro posò la tazza sul pavimento e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Io voglio condividere ogni cosa con voi, che sia una gioia o una lacrima, un’influenza o un colpo mortale. Sono orgoglioso di avere la mia anima destinata alla vostra e non potrei desiderare nient’altro. È il mio modo di dimostrarvi sia amore che fedeltà” disse. Un rivolo di muco gli colò dal naso, gemello a quello di Monkey.

“Allora questa sarà un’influenza condivisa d’amore” disse Rufy. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso che gli prese metà del viso, facendo vedere tutti i suoi denti candidi.

“Mi auguro solo che prima o poi tu non mi condivida anche l’essere un baka, Capitano” esalò Zoro, dandogli un bacio bollente sulla fronte infuocata.


End file.
